Now you know
by Writergirl246
Summary: based on the 5x08 promo SPOILERS AHEAD!. Killian misses emma and tries to get her attention by putting himself in a risky situation. A devastating truth comes out that changes killian's life as he knows it


Now you Know

Killian found himself standing on the roof of the clock tower. He had convinced himself that he would be fine without her. That he could function without her by his side,that he would wait until his swan was brought back to him. But as hours turned into days and days turned into weeks he started to loose faith that she would return to him. Her current fate as the dark one began to seem more permanent. And as much as he wanted to stay away, he couldn't take it anymore. He's been an absolute wreck without her and it was only going to get worse. How could she be so close but so far in his grasp. Her vision haunting his mind constantly. He needed her, to taste her, to smell her. Dark one or not he couldn't bare to be away from her any longer.

Killian walked to the edge looking down. " Emma swan, Emma swan, Emma swan" The pirate shouted taking a leap of faith as he jumped off the edge. His body hurled down at an alarming past. Killian closed his eyes on the way down. Seconds later a cloud of dark smoke engulfed him landing him safety on the ground as emma stood before him.

" What the hell. You could have died" Emma gave him a stern look

Killian fell to his knees, breathless in front of emma. Her green eyes flashed of concern as the pirate tried to catch his breath. For the first time in weeks he's never felt more alive. He had missed her so much that he would risk death just to see her face once more. Killian slowly stood up, his knees wobbling in the process for the amount of pressure he put on them. Tears threatened to fall down his face as he stood before emma. He had missed everything about her. Her green eyes that flickered with a hint of gold right down to her intoxicating smell of vanilla. He needed her more than ever.

" I got your attention dark one" Killian spoke

" Regardless. Don't be an idiot. What if I didn't save you in time? " Emma started at the pirate with curiosity gleaming in her eyes

" But you did. There must be a reason"

" Killian. whether we're together or not. I still care for you. So why did you jump off the roof" Emma asked

" Because. I'm a bloody mess emma, I miss you" Killian admitted his voice reaped with desperation

Emma paused at his words. She was taken aback.

" You miss the old emma. Not me. i'm the dark one remember, we parted ways on the jolly roger after you broke my heart" Emma responded bitterly

" Aye. And not a day goes by that I don't regret it. I miss you emma. I've been a wreck without you. I need you by my side, if you will have me. Please" Killian embraced emma in a warm hug. Emma flinched at his gesture

" I never expected you to be so desperate. What's changed your mind" Emma asked sinking further into his embrace

" I was scared. Scared that I would never see my love again. That I was falling for the darkone. I believed that you could be returned to your former self. So I resisted"

" Killian. i'm right here, I'm still me. Like I said before I'm an open book if you're willing to take the next trust step. I still love you. Dark one or not, these feelings aren't going away " Emma said running her hand through his sweat soaked hair.

" I know. I love you, no matter what you've done"

" Everything I've done. Everything I'm doing. it's all for you. It's to protect you. It's the only reason why..." Emma paused looking into killian's eyes. She grabbed on to the collar of his leather jacket. The two were surrounded in smoke. Seconds later they were standing in the middle of emma's living room.

" I have to show you something" Emma grabbed a dream catcher from the box sitting on the counter. Blackthorns and vines were weaved into it. It was like looking at death itself . The dream catcher took on a deadly form as if made from the worst dream imaginable. Killian looked at the object with a hint of fear in his eyes. He froze in it's presence.

" What is that" Killian swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He was terrified

" This is your... our darkest memory in camelot. You want to trust me don't you, well now i'm giving you the truth. Just know that none of this is your fault. No matter what you think" Emma placed the dream catcher in killian's hand. She waved her hand over it and an image appeared

"KILLIAN!" Emma screamed running over by his side. His body laid on the ground. Breathing heavily he could taste the blood that pooled into his mouth. Hot tears fell down emma's face

" No, you're not dying again. You're not leaving me" Emma laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was slowly fading. She could feel him slipping away. Death was pulling him to the brink of no return

" I...H...had to save you" Killian said. HIs head was pounding. Only a few minutes towards death.

"NO, THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY" Emma roared with anger. She couldn't watch him die again to protect her. No, not again. Emma wrapped her hand around the ring killian had given to her. She closed her eyes, afraid of what she had to do

" I have to succumb to my darkness. It's the only way. To save you, to protect you" Emma whimpered, she slightly caressed his cheek as tears rolled down the pirates face

" Emma, NO" Killian cough. His lungs were being pushed at a capacity he's never known before, begging her not to do this. To not give up everything she's worked hard for, everything they both worked for

" I CAN'T LET YOU DIE" Emma shouted. She plunged her hand his chest, crying out out in pain Killian held on to his chest. The heart glowed a bright red, without a hint of darkness. The warmness of his heart brought a slight smile to her face. Her fingers seeped into his heart. Emma captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she crushed his heart.

She cried out in agony. Her entire body fell on top of him as a earth shattering screech filled up the night sky. " I Love you Killian" Emma whispered in his ear

Killain dropped the dream catcher. He looked over at emma with terror. Tears fell down the dark one's face. Watching that all over again, brought back all the pain all over again. It took her right back to that day. Out of all the dream catchers she's used to capture memories, emma despise this one the most.

"Bloody hell. H...how am I still alive"

" I'm sorry. But I had to save you. After I...crushed your heart. I took out my heart and I..." Emma paused looking into killian's eyes

" What. What did you do emma" Killian demanded. His body waiting in anticipation for a response

" We... share the same heart now. I used your heart to enact a curse powerful enough to bring everyone back to storybrooke with no memory of our time in camelot" Emma cried out

" Emma-"

" I know. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. But at least you know that I became to the darkone to sav-"

Her voice was muffled out when killian captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The taste of his lips drove her wild. Taking the very breath right out of her. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. Emma softly moaned against his lips. She missed everything about him. From his deep blues, to how they use to share his Rum together, down to his leather.

" I love you emma" Killian spoke against her hair

" I love you too killian. I never stopped... But there's more. I didn't realize it until recently. The rings on your fingers and the ring that you gave me they resemble excalibur to a tee, and the flower you gave me... Killian, you have a connection with camelot. You're the king" Emma said

" King, king of what" Killian said with confusion in his voice

" The king of camelot. You can wield excalibur. You have the power to do what's right. Together we can get rid of arthur" Emma smiled grabbing his hand.

" I'm no king emma. I can't rule an entire kingdom, I don't know how"

" Hey, don't worry about that right now. What's important is that you can wield excalibur. We're going to defeat arthur the way we do everything...Together"


End file.
